


The Demon's Spawn

by Robyn_Moonwater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Moonwater/pseuds/Robyn_Moonwater
Summary: Well, there's the Team Free Will, Crowley and Rowena, maybe Luci's baby, maybe not, maybe someone's children, maybe not... You want to know it? Then look inside because I suck at summaries, but maybe you realized that few words ago.ENJOY!!!!! or suffer, dunno, whatever you prefer MMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(Nah, luv ya all, praise all to the Queen Dark Lord of cinnamon rolls!!!)PS. The reason why in additional tags I put "Screenplay/Script Format" it's in the first note of the first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi everyone and thank you for being here and read this, I'm Robyn.  
> So... Few months ago I made a deal with my personal cheap version of "Crowley" and started to study to become Script Writer (Actually Three hours ago I gave my exam and now I must wait for the results). 
> 
> Here is the thing, I'm eager to start to work, because I really love create stories (Like the 89 planets I created this summer) So I wanted to make a Script to practice and I wanted to work with something I'm familiar with and also I love, that's why I decided to write a Script to supernatural (Yeah, I would really love to work with them, but I know it's just a dream).
> 
> Well, that said (And I don't want to keep bothering you with my chitty chat), I want to add that this first chapter are just the two first pages of the script and I will be uploading two pages every week, because for some problems I had with the story (because I want to make it perfect) I just have 8 pages, but I'm still working.
> 
> ENJOY, LOVES!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I've been thinking and I decided to change the way I'm publishing this script, so instead of putting two pages per chapter and publishing one chapter every Monday, I'm gonna go wild and publish one page by chapter and all the chapters I have in one go and each page as I finish it, so If you like it, have any suggestion, feel free to tell me whatever you want my little prrrecious cinnamon buns.

**1\. EXT. CAVALIER (NORTH DAKOTA) GROCERY STORE. NIGHT**

**DANIELLE JAMES** ( _ **35**_ ) a blonde green eyed woman, all in her says she's a soccer mom, dressed in jeans, a blue sweater and a red coat, walks out of the grocery store with four heavy plastic bags filled with food in her hands. The parking has just two cars, one yellow and hers, one silver, it's dark and silent, a street light flickers making her walk faster to her car in fear.

 **DANIELLE** it's leaving the things in the back seat of the car when she hears steps approaching faster, looks nervously for the source of the noise sighing, visibly more calm when she sees a man walking with his dog's leash around his wrist and his arms full with two big paper bags to the yellow's car direction. She closes the door and sits in the driver's side.

 **A SHADOW** it's watching her since she was out of the store, stalking from every dark spot it can find, panting with effort.

 **DANIELLE** starts the car and moves out of the parking, looking curious at a small figure with a hoodie and their face covered with the hood, standing under a street light, who seems to observe someone or something in some point of the parking. 

 

**2\. EXT. DANIELLE'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

**DANIELLE** takes the bags from the back sit, closing the door with her foot and the car with the little remote in her hand before picking again the bags walking to the inside of the house, closing her door behind her. 

 **THE FIGURE** in a hoodie, looks at Danielle seriously, hiding behind the corner of another house as if waiting for something.

 

**3\. INT. DANIELLE'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

The colour of the walls are light but warm and the furniture and decorations make the house look cozy and familiar, there are some scattered pictures of Danielle and her husband, her teenage daughter and her 7 years old twin sons. 

 **DANIELLE** is in the kitchen sorting out the groceries, humming to a pop tune when her daughter **MICHELLE** ( _ **17**_ ) long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes, dressed in a big faded pink t-shirt and blue pajama shorts with ducks, with her headphones blasting some kind of electronic music and a text book in one arm, comes into the kitchen, stealing a banana from her mother's hand and sharing a smile with her before go back to her room.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak of heart and I think those two pages were two little, here you have two more

****

**DANIELLE** keeps herself distracted tidying up everything when she feels someone behind her, she turns around thinking it's her daughter again.

 

**DANIELLE**

(Interrupted)

Honey, If you keep eating like th...

 

**4\. INT. DANIELLE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

**DANIELLE** goes upstairs slowly, something seems off as if she was a different person, holding something in her hand, walking to a half opened door with a sign that reads **< <COREY & PETER>>**

 

**5\. INT. DANIELLE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

**MICHELLE** is sitting at her desk studying and eating the banana, oblivious to her mother in the door behind her.

 **DANIELLE** has white eyes and a knife dripping blood in her hand, tilting her head to the side, looking curious at the girl, her knuckles turning white around the knife before a smile appears in her face.

 

**6\. EXT. DANIELLE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

**MICHELLE** can be seen in the window, leaving her bloody handprint in the glass before disappear behind the curtains.

  Suddenly we can see flashes of red light from the inside of MICHELLE's room before everything goes calm and quiet.

**END TEASER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a new chapter every Monday, and here I am to make it happen. Have a good week.

****

**7\. INT. SOME WAREHOUSE SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA - DAY**

The walls of the room are covered in sygils to protect them from rogue demons and angels and any supernatural creature that could snoop on them. 

Surrounding an old scratched table, **SAM** and **ROWENA** are sitting together looking through some books while **CROWLEY** sits with a glass of scotch in his hand, he looks relaxed; **DEAN** is standing against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest a toughtful expression in his face.

 **CASTIEL** appears from nowhere, breathing heavy and quick as if he has been running. **DEAN** looks at him worried.

 

**DEAN**

(Approaching him slowly)

Castiel, are you okay? Did you find them?

 

**CASTIEL**

(Shakes his head)

It's like both of them disappeared, some demon must be protecting them.

 

 **CROWLEY** looks at him interested and annoyed about the idea of one of his demons going rogue and helping Lucifer's child, probably to secure their place in hell, a place over him. 

 

**CROWLEY**

(Takes a sip from his glass and looks at Castiel with a fake tight smile)

You shouldn't worry about my boys giraffe,I'm the king of hell but please, tell us, what got your panties all twisted?

 

 

**ROWENA**

(In a fake solemn tone, still sitting but opening her arms and bowing her head at her son in the other side of the table in front of her)

Oh! bow all your heads, the mighty king has spoken.

 

**CROWLEY**

(Raises his glass at Rowena speaking in a warning tone)

Mother...

 

**CASTIEL**

(Frowns at Crowley and looks at Dean)

For a moment I thought I had found them but after I lost their clue someone attacked me I think I'm  close to find something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new update, even probably tomorrow I will change it all, posting 1 page for every chapter and posting as soon as I've got a new page so those who want to read this until the very doesn't have to wait that much.

__

**DEAN**

Did you see who or what it was? You should be careful out there.

 

**CASTIEL**

No but there was something odd about that place, I'll keep looking for them.

 

**DEAN**

Okay, but take it easy buddy.

 

 

 **CASTIEL** nods before disappear.

 

**DEAN**

(Looking at Sam and Rowena)

You two got anything?

 

 

**SAM**

(Looks worried at his brother)

No, We've been looking for hours now at this and there's nothing to find a nephilim.

 

 **ROWENA** looks at them discussing the situation, thoughtful quickly drawing a sly smile in her lips. **CROWLEY** noticing the expression of his mother rolls his eyes at her sighing.

 

**CROWLEY**

(Moving his glass to make the liquor spin inside before drink from it)

Mother, is there anything you would like to share with the rest of the class?

 

**ROWENA**

(Talking to her son with fake emotion in her voice and her hand over his chest)

Awww How kind of you, my wee boy, to let your old mother speak.

 

 **CROWLEY** rolls his eyes at her.

 

**ROWENA**

(Sighs)

Well, I was thinking, maybe we can't find the nephilim, but what if we didn't need to find the baby?


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAN**

(His face says he doesn't trust her)

What do you mean? 

 

**ROWENA**

You see, before here the light of my live was born and I still was in the coven there was a witch called Siobhan, her specialty was to find any object or person you asked her, no matter how difficult. 

 

**SAM**

Yeah, but do we know if that witch is alive yet? or if she will want to help us? 

 

**ROWENA**

Well, I know she's alive, even though we had a little disagreement over who looked younger so She won't help ME personally, but... I know she liked to flirt with demons.

 

 **ROWENA** goes quiet and looks with a mischievous smile at a distracted **CROWLEY** as the other brothers looked at the demon too, questioning Rowena's idea. 

 

**CROWLEY**

(Seeing everyone was looking at him)

What?!

 

**DEAN**

(Amused)

Do you know where she lives?

 

**ROWENA**

I will start looking for her.

 

**8\. EXT. SOME WAREHOUSE - DAY**

**DEAN** checks that has eveything he needs in the trunk in the Impala while SAM is checking his computer in the passenger's sit. DEAN sits in the driver's side closing the door.

 

**DEAN**

(Igniting the car)

Well, what now? 


	6. Chapter 6

**SAM**

I found us a case.

 

**DEAN**

(Pulling the Impala off the warehouse entrace )

What do you have?

 

**SAM**

(gesturing to the computer on his lap)

Danielle James, a woman from Cavalier in North Dakota, president of PTA, volunteer with other mothers for her twins's football team also volunteer for asotiations that help war veterans, orphans, abandoned animals. All that until two days ago in the middle of the night decided to torture and kill two of her children before kill herself.

 

**DEAN**

How do you know is one of ours and that she didn't just went all crazy?

 

**SAM**

(Throwing a Bitch face in his brother's direction)

Because a neighbour heard screams and reported strange flashing lights and also there is a survivor, one of the children that apparently told the police that it wasn't her mother who did it and that she had white eyes.

 

**DEAN**

(Sighs with a smile)

Okay, okay, I get it, we got a case.

 

 **DEAN** turns on the music and speeds up the car.

 

**9\. EXT. CAVALIER's SHERIFF OFFICE - DAY**

**DEAN** is waiting sitting in the Impala when **SAM** comes out of the office from across the street with a file under his arm, opens the passenger's side door and slides in, both are dressed in their FBI suits. 


	7. Chapter 7

**DEAN**

What did the sheriff said? 

 

**SAM**

They closed the case, they think she went mad,I talked to the sheriff and told her that we would need to see the corpses so the doctor is waiting for us. Did you find anything?

 

**DEAN**

Nothing strange.

 

**SAM**

(With the file between his hands)

I have the file, the pictures of the scene and what they found...

 

**DEAN**

(Rubbing his hands against each other)

First let's go get something to eat, I found a place not far from here while I was looking for some clue.

 

 **SAM** sighs shaking his head with an expression of disbelief.

 

**10\. INT. RESTAURANT - DAY**

**SAM** and **DEAN** are sitting in a table at the back at the restaurant, **SAM** has a salad in front of him, **DEAN** flashes his best flirt smile at the waitress while she leaves in front of him a plate with his burguer.

 

**SAM**

Seriously Dean? 

 

**DEAN**

What? I was just being polite.

 

 **SAM** makes some room over the table putting his opened laptop and the file in a corner, opening the folder and turning on the laptop while **DEAN** gives a bite to his burger moaning in pleasure.

 **SAM** looks through the pictures, pictures of the house, the mother and the weapon and pictures of the house after remove the corpses. 


	8. Chapter 8

**DEAN**

So, I've been investigating and no sudden luck in the family and the mother it looks like a normal mother, we should look through the house to see if maybe we forgot something.

 

 **SAM** stops, arriving to a concrete picture of the girl's room, a detail in the picture catches his attention, some kind of little bag behind her chair. Handing the photo to his brother points at a corner. 

 

**SAM**

Dean, what do you see here?

 

 **DEAN** leaves the burger on his plate, cleaning his hands and taking the picture while still munching, helps himself to swallow with a gulp of beer and looks at his brother with a frown.

 

**DEAN**

A hex bag?

 

**SAM**

Maybe the daughter is the witch and...? (Suddenly goes quiet looking behind Dean)

 

 **DEAN** looks confused at **SAM** and then turns around looking behind him, surprised of seeing **CASTIEL** at the door of the restaurant.

 **CASTIEL** walks towards them, agitated, frustrated.

 

**CASTIEL**

Dean, Sam...

 

**DEAN**

Cas, Is everything ok? What are you doing here?

 

 **CASTIEL** sits at the table with them and **DEAN** goes back to eat.

 

**CASTIEL**

In my search I keep appearing in this town, there is something here that makes come back every time I try to located them.


	9. Chapter 9

**DEAN**

(Shares a look with Sam)

Maybe the demon we found or if the daughter isn't the witch could have something to do with that?

 

**CASTIEL**

Witch?

 

**SAM**

Yes, we are here for a case, a demon possessed a woman to kill her family and it looks like a witch was involved, we think maybe the witch is the daughter, she was the only one who survived.

 

 **SAM** hands the picture at **CASTIE** L, poiting at the hex bag in the corner before starting to type in his laptop, searching for the image of the bag, trying to see for what purpose was created. 

 

**DEAN**

Do you want to stay and help us? Maybe we can find what is causing your little problem?

 

 **CASTIEL** looks at the picture, frowning slightly and tilting his head, examining the scene, looks at **DEAN** , who keeps eating and nods. 

 

**CASTIEL**

I think there might be more in this town that it seems at first sight, something must be interfiring with my grace.

 

**DEAN**

(Patting Castiel in the shoulder and smiling friendly)

Don't worry Cas, we will fix it. 

 

 **CASTIEL** smiles at **DEAN** , who leaves his almost finished burger in the plate looking at **SAM**.

 

**DEAN**

You find anything?

 

**SAM**

(Looks between Dean and the screen in confusion)

Here says that one of the signs of the hex is to repel demons, but I can't find the other.


	10. Chapter 10

**CASTIEL**

(Giving back the picture to Sam)

To heal souls.

 

**DEAN**

(Looking at the picture)

Wait, what?

 

**CASTIEL**

The other symbol it's enochian, a spell to heal damaged souls and a very powerful one. 

 

 **DEAN** looks at **SAM** and at **CASTIEL**.

 

**DEAN**

I don't think that the daughter is the witch then, if she was a witch and so powerful, she would be able to stop the demon before being attacked. 

 

**SAM**

But she could let the demon attack her or she could have do it herself to not look suspicious.

 

**DEAN**

(Finishes his food in two bites and his beer, standing)

Well, we won't find out if we stay here, so why don't you and Cas go to the see the forensic and I go to talk to the family? And in twenty minutes in the hospital?

 

**11\. INT. FORENSIC'S OFFICE - DAY**

**SAM** and **CASTIEL** enter the building, showing their badges to the man sitting at the receptionist desk.

 **DOCTOR MARK** ( _ **50**_ ) Grey hair, dressed with dark blue trousers, light pink shirt and dark blue tight under his lab coat. Seeing **SAM** and **CASTIEL** arrive and approaches them, with his hand ready to shake theirs. 

 

**DOCTOR MARK**

Agents, glad you finally came, I'm Doctor Mark Rogers.


	11. Chapter 11

**SAM**

Hi, Agents Banner and Barton, the sheriff told me you would have everything ready for us. 

 

 **THE DOCTOR** , **SAM** and **CASTIEL** start walking to the autopsy room number 1.

 

**DOCTOR MARK**

(Suddenly uncomfortable, avoiding Sam's gaze)

I left Danielle James and the box with her clothes and what she had in her pockets ready for you, but I'm afraid we don't have Corey James's body here anymore, when the sheriff said the case was closed, we sent him to the mortuary, so the family can prepare the funeral.

 

**CASTIEL**

(Confused)

Why didn't you send the woman too?

 

**DOCTOR MARK**

Her husband said he doesn't want the body, he doesn't want her buried close to his son...

 

The three of them stop at the door, **SAM** clenches slightly his jaw at the last doctor's words.

 

**DOCTOR MARK**

Well, now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend, but please, feel free to say if you need any help. 

 

 **SAM**

(With his polite tone eventhough he's tense)

Thank you Doctor.

 

 **THE DOCTOR MARK** nods and walks away, **SAM** and **CASTIEL** enter the room.

 

**12. INT. FORENSIC'S OFFICE. AUTOPSY ROOM - DAY**

In the center of the room, over the autopsy table, there is the body of Danielle James, half covered with a white sheet. **SAM** prepares himself, leaving his jacket and black coat at the doctor's desk, putting on latex globes and white apron, approaching the table to examine the woman, **CASTIEL** looking at the woman from the other side.


	12. Chapter 12

**CASTIEL**

She was possessed.

 

**SAM**

What? 

 

**CASTIEL**

Whatever was used to expelled the demon cut into it and the demon left part of it essence behind, a strong one, probably left him badly injured.

 

**SAM**

(Examining the cuts on the woman skin)

Can you feel where the demon is?

 

**CASTIEL**

(Tilts his head as if trying to hear or feel something)

No, left part behind, but I don't sense it beyond this walls. 

 

 **SAM** phone goes off, he puts the sheet over Danielle again, tossing her gloves into the bin and taking the call.

 

**SAM**

Dean, how it went?

 

**12.A. EXT. DANIELLE'S HOUSE. DAY**

**DEAN'S** at the door of the house, the phone in one hand, looking suspicious behind him at the door before start walking to the Impala, putting the hex bag in the inner pocket of his jacket. 

 

**DEAN**

Talked to the sister-in-law,said the only explanation they have is that Danielle must have been taking drugs and she was hallucinating, also I found a trail of sulfur in the stairs and in both rooms and the hex bag was still there. 

 

 **DEAN** keeps talking while opening the car's door, sits behind the wheel, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised an update and here you have it.

**DEAN**

I took it with me and inside there are, well I suppose they're medicinal herbs but maybe we should show it to Rowena to be sure. What about you? Found something?

 

**12.B. INT. FORENSINC'S OFFICE. AUTOPSY ROOM - DAY**

**SAM** looks over at **CASTIEL** and then at the body.

**SAM**

Dean, Cas said he sensed that whoever confronted the demon, yanked it out of her.

 

**CASTIEL**

The soul.

 

**SAM**

(Looking at Castiel)

What?

 

**CASTIEL**

I think the demon has it, at least took a hold on it, possibly to not be taken away.

 

**SAM**

(Talking to Dean)

Did you hear that?

 

**12.C. INT. IMPALA - DAY**

 

**DEAN**

Yeah, I'll go for you then and we can go to the hospital from there I have the father's permission to talk to the girl.

 

 **DEAN** hangs the call and starts the car, heading to the Forensic's Office.

 

**13\. INT. HOSPITAL - DAY**

**SAM** , **DEAN** and **CASTIEL** walk at the front desk, a NURSE1 is talking at the phone, DEAN smiles at her but the NURSE1 raises her finger in a way to tell him to wait, she hangs up and looks at them.


	14. Chapter 14

**NURSE1**   


May I help you?  


   


**SAM** , **DEAN** and **CASTIEL** show their badges  


   


**DEAN**   


Agents Rogers, Banner and Barton, we are here to see Michelle James.

   


**DOCTOR ELISA** ( _ **45**_ )stops by, leaving some folders in a corner of the table when she hears **DEAN** , looks at them, interested.   


   


**DOCTOR ELISA**   


(Offering them her hand)  


Hi, I'm Elisa Smith, Michelle's doctor, her aunt phoned me to inform me that you would come to talk to her, please follow me.

   


**DOCTOR ELISA** , **THE BROTHERS** and **CASTIEL** walk through the halls.  


   


**SAM**   


Which's the state of the victim?  


   


**DOCTOR ELISA**   


Her condition is stable but she will be in pain for some time, is as if the intention of her attacker was not to kill but to torture,any of the wounds are fatal.

   


**SAM**   


Did she has any visit?   


   


**DEAN**   


Someone strange? Maybe with black eyes?  


   


**DOCTOR ELISA** stops looking at **DEAN** as if he had grew a second head.  


   


**DOCTOR ELISA**   


That's an odd question but no, not anyone apart from her family and the police.  


   


**DOCTOR ELISA** points at a door of a room in front of her.  


   


**DOCTOR ELISA**   


This is her room, now she's resting, I just checked on her, please try to not disturb her too much.  



	15. Chapter 15

**DEAN** nods and **ELISA** walks away.

 

**14\. INT. HOSPITAL. MICHELLE'S ROOM - DAY**

**MICHELLE** is in her bed, her skin covered in bandages, pale and with scratches in her face, her arms are over the covers, she's tied to the machines that signs with a beeping she's alive.

 **SAM** , **DEAN** and **CASTIEL** enter the room and **MICHELLE** opens her eyes. **SAM** walks at the bed side, taking sit in the chair, showing her his badge.

 

**SAM**

Michelle, I'm Sam, and these are Dean and Cass, we are here to make you some questions about what happened.

 

 **MICHELLE** nods, pointing weakly at the orange plastic glass with a pink straw over the table, **DEAN** takes quickly the glass, helping her to drink until she nods signing she doesn't need more water.

 

**MICHELLE**

(Hoarsh voice, looking tired)

Thank you... Do you want the truth or will you laugh like the police did? 

 

**SAM**

(Visibly confused)

What do you mean?

 

**MICHELLE**

My mother is innocent, but nobody wants to believe, they say I'm traumatized, but I know what I saw.

 

**DEAN**

(Smiles brotherly at her, crossing his arms)

If there is anyone who will believe you, that's us, so don't be afraid.

 

**MICHELLE**

I know what people is saying, but my mother is innocent, she didn't do this to me, to us... I- I was studying, so I didn't see her coming, at first I thought it was mom, I tried to talk to her, but I saw her eyes and then I saw the other person.


	16. Chapter 16

**DEAN**

(Breaking the silence)

Who was the person?

 

**MICHELLE**

I don't know, she came in, called the police, and then threw something at my mother and said something in a weird language... There was a red light and then a black smoke came out of mom's mouth with a scream and then everything was quiet and  I started to feel dizzy, sleepy and passed out, but something weird happened before. 

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** share a knowing look. 

 

**SAM**

What happened?

 

**MICHELLE**

She said... "I'm sorry" but why? she saved me.

 

 **DEAN** , **SAM** and **CASTIEL** remain in silence.

 

**MICHELLE**

(With a sad tone in her voice)

I know, I wouldn't believe myself either, the police and my father didn't believe me.

 

**DEAN**

We do.

 

**MICHELLE**

(Looking confused at Dean and then at Sam)

What?

 

**SAM**

Dean's right we believe you. We've seen enough to know that you're telling the thruth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi everyone, Robyn here, I'm sorry because today I'm posting just one page... I've been taking hours from my sleep to be able to bring you two pages daily but I'm a little sick so yesterday I was dying and fell asleep inmediately. Today I will sleep all night instead of writing but I promise, I will try to compensate it and bring you more pages. 
> 
> I know I probably said it before but I'm going slow because I'm not working in an original world created by me (I mean the show and the main story with the Winchester are all from the great Kripke) so I'm trying to portrait the characters as best as I can, based in how the writers and also the actors and actresses do it.
> 
> Also big news, I sent my C.V. to my tutor in the academy and If I'm lucky I could be making practices at some studio or TV Channel. 
> 
> Well, I leave you now to this new page. See you tomorrow darlings and as always, I hope you enjoy.

**MICHELLE**

Will you tell to my father? That my mother never would do this to my brother or to me? 

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** share an uncomfortable look, SAM gets up from his sit.

 

**DEAN**

Sure, we will do it.

 

**MICHELLE**

(Moves to be more comfortable, hissing slightly in pain, smiling)

Thank you... I know that's a lie, but thank you.

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** start walking to the door, **DEAN** looks over at **CASTIEL** , nooding with a half smile before walk out.

 **CASTIEL** approaches the girl, smiling awkwardly.

 

**MICHELLE**

It's something wrong?

 

 **CASTIEL** puts two fingers over **MICHELLE'** s forehead, healing her, before following the brothers, leaving **MICHELLE** confused and surprised seeing she's not in pain anymore, smiling.

 

**15\. INT. IMPALA - DAY**

**DEAN'** S driving in silence, SAM by his side looking through the hex bag, looking carefuly at every herb and amulet it's inside. **CASTIEL** is nowhere to be seen.

 

**DEAN**

Do you really think Rowena it's going to be able to know who made the bag? 

 

**SAM**

If somebody can is she.

 

**DEAN**

We will see, Cas will bring her to our room so we can talk, I hope we can finish this soon so we can focus into find Lucifer's child.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologies if there are any misspelling or grammar mistake, once I finish I pretty promise I will check it all, also if wonder why all the scene are marked just as Day and Night, I'm not specifying the hours because my text book says the scenes are divided between the ones that would be filmed during day light hours and the ones filmed during night time. I'm not good explaining myself so just saying, the day ones are from dawn until sun goes down and the night ones, from when the sun goes down until the dawn. 
> 
> Better don't pay attention to what this summary says... I didn't get any sleep and I will be awake few hours more to bring you another update tomorrow <3 LOVE YOU ALL!!!

**SAM**

You can ask Rowena if she found her friend, the one who can help us.

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** look at each other for a second and smile mischievously as the motel comes into view.

 

**DEAN**

Do you think Crowley will be able to convice that Siobhan into help us?

 

**SAM**

(Smiling but trying to regain seriousness)

I don't really want to think about Crowley in that way with anyone. We should concentrate in what we are doing.

 

**DEAN**

True, true, sorry. we should look trough the traffic cameras and check where the victim was to see where the demon found her.

 

**16\. INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

**DEAN** and **SAM** open the door of the room, smiling and talking, but both stops in their tracks when they see **ROWENA** sitting at the table with a satisfied smile and **CASTIEL** walking towards them with a frustrated expression, shaking his head.

 

**ROWENA**

(sighs dramatically)

Hi boys, it seems that your friend doesn't know how to take a joke.

 

 **SAM** throws the hex bag at **ROWENA** , who examines the exterior and the interior of the object. 

 

**ROWENA**

(Smiling at the bag and then looking at the brothers)

Well, in the end you didn't need me at all to find  Siobhan, you find it by yourselves.

 

**DEAN**

What? Are you sure? Are you REALLY sure?


	19. Chapter 19

**ROWENA**

(Rolling her eyes and sighing in disbelief)

Boys, I could recognize the work of that old witch anywhere, Could I know where did you find this?

 

**DEAN**

A case, a demon possessed a woman and the witch who made that, made it get out of her with strength enough to made that son of a bitch leave pieces of it behind.

 

**ROWENA**

That's her,in fact, before your little angel came for me I was going to call you to let you know, she is here, I already sent Fergus to see her to her house, he should be with her in this instant. 

 

 **DEAN** takes his phone from his back pocket and phones **CROWLEY** while **SAM** takes his laptop.

 

**16\. A. EXT. HOUSE 1 DOOR - DAY**

**CROWLEY** is standing in front of the door, over the rug with a bouquet of roses in one hand, looks annoyed and huffs when his phone starts ringing and sees it's Dean.

 

**CROWLEY**

(Talking mad)

Squirrel, as much as I enjoy our little conversations, now it's not a good moment.

 

**16\. B. INT. MOTEL ROOM -  DAY**

**DEAN** , with a hand in his hip raises one eyebrow at the demon's tone, looks over at **SAM** who looks at him confused.

 

**DEAN**

What? Did the witch rejected you? Your mother is here and told us everything, where are you? 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here's the last page I've got for you today loves, hope you're enjoying it, I'm going to write more.

**16\. C. EXT. HOUSE 1 DOOR - DAY**

**CROWLEY** looks at the devil traps in the ceiling of the porsche surrounding the point where he stands.

 

**CROWLEY**

(Huffs, even more annoyed with the idea of telling the hunter his current situation, raising his voice)

I am where my mother sent me but it looks like I'm bloody stuck in here and I can't move.

 

**16\. D. INT. MOTEL ROOM- DAY**

DEAN stops.

 

**DEAN**

What?

 

 **SAM** and **CASTIEL** look at **DEAN** in confusion while **ROWENA** looks through one of **SAM's** books trying not to laugh.

 

**DEAN**

What do you mean you can't move?

 

**17\. HOUSE 1 ENTRANCE - NIGHT**

The Impala parks in the entrance way and **DEAN** , **SAM** , **CASTIEL** and **ROWENA** , get out of the car. and walk to the door, in front of which they find **CROWLEY** beyond pissed off.

 

**CROWLEY**

(Raising his voice)

You took your bloody time!!!

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** look at each other, finding it amusing.

 

**CASTIEL**

(Looking at the ceiling)

Look.

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** watch the devil traps and that the point where **CROWLEY** stands it's the only one without one, before looking at the rug. **DEAN** takes the demon knife from his belt, kneeling and making two cuts at the rug from the edge of **CROWLEY's** shoes, setting the demon free. 

**CROWLEY** steps back from the "WELCOME HOME" rug and **SAM** turns it around, showing the hidden devil trap drawed under it. 


	21. Chapter 21

**SAM**

It seems that someone doesn't want demons in their house.

 

**CROWLEY**

I tried to get in, but something didn't let me, so I tried from the door.

 

**DEAN**

Didn't you see the traps?

 

**CROWLEY**

(Raising his voice with sarcasm and rage)

Yes, Winchester, because I was so bloody bored that I decided I had nothing better to do with my life than to walk through traps, get caught and wait for you two, bloody morons, to come pick me up!!

 

The lights explode when **CROWLEY**  yells.

 

**DEAN**

(Sighs unimpressed)

Are you done?

 

 **DEAN** looks at **SAM** , who knocks on the door waiting nervously for an answer, not knowing how he's going to explain all the noise.

For a second everything turns darker as if every light in the street dies, and as sudden as it comes, the door opens and the rug and the lamps are intact again and all the devil traps are gone. The brown red eye of a **GIRL** looking at **SAM** trough the gap of the door.

 

**GIRL**

Yes?

 

**SAM**

(With a soft tone, trying not to scare the girl)

Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you but we are looking for someone called Siobhan.

 

**GIRL**

(Looks at the floor and then at Sam)

Nope, sorry, uh-uh, no Siobhans here, buh-bye.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for just posting two pages, I have four more but I didn't like the dialogue, so I will correct it all this night and post it tomorrow, I promise.

The **GIRL** closes the door quickly, leaving the boys confused and a smiling **ROWENA** looking at them.

 

**DEAN**

(Completely confused)

What?

 

 **ROWENA** sighs and steps in front of the boys making a spell that makes explode the door and walks in the house.

 

**ROWENA**

Hi darling, I'm home.

 

**18\. INT. HOUSE 1 - NIGHT**

**ROWENA** , with the boys behind, walks to the living room where the girl, about 17 years, natural red hair, brown red eyes, dressed in some space pajama pants and black shirt, is eating a slice of pizza.

 

**ROWENA**

(Smiles, crossing her arms)

Hello Siobhan, looking good.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Rolls her eyes in annoyance)

Really Rowena? You had to blow up my frigging door? And you know I prefer you to call me Sion, it's short and still cool to say.

 

**ROWENA**

Well, it didn't look like you were going to open the door by yourself anytime soon, Siobhan.

 

 **DEAN** , **SAM** , **CROWLEY** and **CASTIEL** step in, looking at both women, in the instant the four of them step in, the lights flicker and the door it's again in it's place.

SIOBHAN takes a bite from her pizza looking at the boys. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

And you really brought them here making them believe that they were going to meet mother?

 

**SAM**

Your mother?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed it up and probably will change some things until the final version of the script, apologies in advance, I accept suggestions.

**SIOBHAN**

Yes, the Siobhan you're looking for, she doesn't exist anymore though, well probably, I think she's dead or something or went to look for the next father.

 

**ROWENA**

Well, we don't need her, what we really need is you, you are stronger than your mother. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Rolling his eyes with half smile)

Of course I'm stronger than her, anyone is stronger than her! even the four magnificent over there... And Come on! What I am it's half demon, that's why you need me, you old meanie.

 

 **CASTIEL** frowns looking at **SIOBHAN** , standing still.

 

**CASTIEL**

Why would you help us?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Blinking trying to look cute, smiling)

Maybe because I'm hella cute and can't deny a charity cause?

 

 **SIOBHAN** stands up going to a desk in a corner of the room, looking through some papers.

 

**CASTIEL**

There is something in you... I don't trust you.

 

 **SIOBHAN** turns to look at **CASTIEL** bringing a hand to her chest, gasping dramatically.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Overacting and gesticulating)

Oh No! You found my evil plan! I want to kill squirrel and moose! because they're so killable! I must resist the urge to kill but I don't think I can, run you fools before my instincts take over me!


	24. Chapter 24

**SIOBHAN** stops before take a paper and a pen and walk back to her sit. **ROWENA** starts to giggle while **SAM** raises both eyebrows, **DEAN** looks at the girl with half smile and **CROWLEY** snorts. **CASTIEL** looks at her seriously, as if trying to know her intentions.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Rolls her eyes at the angel's look and sighs)

Calm down Hot Wings! Everyone knows that If you kill your two friends they will come back and sincerely, If I wanted to waist my time I would be asking for a job here to our dear King smartypants.

 

**CROWLEY**

Hey!

 

**SIOBHAN**

So, what can I do for you? Spit it out, I will write down the contract. They're magically binding so you don't need worry for your safety, even though I always leave a loop hole so I can just walk away.

 

 **DEAN** sits in front of her frowning.

 

**DEAN**

Wait, wait, wait. A contract?

 

**SIOBHAN**

Honeybuns, don't worry, I don't need nor do I want your souls... there are of no use to me, this contract just will say you scratch my back, and I scratch yours, and seriously, don't listen to Rowena and call me Sion, is way cooler and more mysterious.

 

**SAM**

(Remembering the case that brought them both he and his brother to the city)

Wait! Sion, we would like to ask you something.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Sure moosey, bring it on.


	25. Chapter 25

**SAM**

Few days ago there was a demon attack in the city, a woman and a child died and a teenage girl was hurt.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Scratching her neck)

Welp, yeah... That wasn't a question but yes, I know what are you talking about, I was there but I'm in a little bit of problem you know? 

 

 **SIOBHAN** leaves the paper and pen aside and puts her foot over the coffee table showing an iron ring around her ankle.

 

**SIOBHAN**

See this? Past week I hurted one of my little brothers, so mother caught me in the act and put this on me, this blocks my demon powers, so when she comes all drunk and hella mad because the demon she was trying to seduce rejected her, she sets free those two bloody bastards and I have to track them down and bring them back home and is not easy to do it in the witch way...

 

A loud thump coming from the second floor can be heard.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Aaaand they're awake.

 

**DEAN**

You have two demons up there? 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Shrugs)

Nope, I have two rabid hybrid demonic entities closed in their rooms as the two damned brats they are, so now talking about the contract...

 

 **CASTIEL** brings down his sleeve the angel sword, looking at the stair after hearing another loud thump, **SIOBHAN** stops him with a hand over his arm, takes a spray that seems full of water, walking to the second floor. 


	26. Chapter 26

**SIOBHAN**

Guys, excuse me for a moment. 

 

 **SIOBHAN** disappears upstairs. **CROWLEY** , **ROWENA** , **CASTIEL** , **DEAN** and **SAM** can hear a door being opened and some inhuman screams, a door closing and **SIOBHAN** walking down the stairs looking at them, still spray in hand, all of them, except **ROWENA,** looking confused.

 

**SAM**

What was that?

 

 **SIOBHAN** shows him the spray, spraying into the air, hissing in pain when smoke comes from her arm.

 

**DEAN**

(Snorting)

Holy water?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Leaving the spray over the table trying to dry off her arm)

Holy water, that will leave them calm for few hours. 

 

 **CROWLEY** looks at her, with a expression of recognition, sitting elegantly in a chair crossing the fingers of his hands, watching carefully as she sits back and takes another slice, offering pizza to **SAM** and **DEAN**.

 

**CROWLEY**

Why don't you kill them?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Overacting dramatically)

Oh, yes! how could I not think of that!

 

**CROWLEY**

(Rolling his eyes)

Was that necesary?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Looking at Rowena)

Tell me again why you didn't change him for those pigs?

 

 **CROWLEY** pouts as **SIOBHAN** takes a key from her pocket opening the doors to what looks like an office.


	27. Chapter 27

**SIOBHAN**

(Entering the room)

Come on guys! It'll be better for us to take this business to a safer place.

 

**19\. INT. HOUSE 1. OFFICE - NIGHT**

The room is all decorated in dark wood, with a big desk covered in a mess of papers, old looking books, phones and herbs. In front of the desk are six chairs and behind the desk a big mural of a map of the USA with pictures of people and creatures, post-its with names, numbers and annotations and some shelves with more books and few scattered wood boxes.

 **SIOBHAN** takes sit at the desk, offering the others to take the chairs. **ROWENA** , **CROWLEY** , **SAM** , **DEAN** and **CASTIEL** sit in five of the six chairs after the angel closes the doors.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Much better, here inside it's safer if she decides to come back home early. So let's talk,now I see Rowena didn't really tell you who I am, so let me explain.My mum was a witch with druid blood and my dad was some crossroad demon called Lucius, I think?

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** share a questioning look, looking at **CROWLEY** who seems focused in the girl.

 

**SIOBHAN**

But that's not important, the thing is that when I was about twelve and as she saw I wasn't going to go all demonic, mother thought that maybe she could find demons, have their babies and form herself a little army of abominations to take over the hell's crown. The thing is that she knew I would try to stop her because her plan is bad for my business, because not many witches, demons, hunters and supernatural creatures trust you when mother is going all crazy chasing demons and so here we are, where I take care of two of her abominations while running business, protecting hunters, vegetarian vampires, demons that want to become gardeners or librarians and angels who want nothing to do with heaven never more.


	28. Chapter 28

**ROWENA**

(Looking serious at the girl, crossing her arms over her chest)

What she's not telling you is that her mother is trying to steal her soul so she turns into one of those things because she refuses to be like them and she didn't say anything either about the contract.

 

**CROWLEY**

Which contract? 

 

 **SIOBHAN** looks through her drawers, leaving over the table an old looking paper wrote in latin, **CROWLEY** takes it and start reading. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Looking at Sam, Dean and Castiel)

 It was one of the first contracts I ever wrote and basically says that just this body can kill her, but If I try to kill her I will die, also she did some magical bond so If I kill the two idiots, yes, she will die, but also I will die and sorry but I'm not one for self sacrificies, I have people who needs me. 

 

**CROWLEY**

She really got you there, it's a shame, this would have never happen to me or even the dumbest of my demons.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Smiling defiant)

Bring it on big guy, you should read more carefully what you have between those paws you call hands.


	29. Chapter 29

**CROWLEY**

(Showing her his red eyes)

You think you can play with me? Remember I'm the king.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Showing him her red eyes)

You may be the king, but it's me who holds the true power, I am who controls the information, I know everyone's weak points, everyone's dark secrets and I could push your little ass out of your pretty throne whenever. I. want.

 

 **SIOBHAN** and **CROWLEY** keep staring at each other trying to show dominance to each other, **DEAN** leaving his hand over his gun until **ROWENA** claps her hands making **SIOBHAN** and **CROWLEY** blink and turn their eyes normal again.

 

**SAM**

(Being cautious but trying to break the tension, looking between Sion and Crowley)

So, what do you want us to do exactly?

 

 **SIOBHAN** takes the contract from **CROWLEY'S** hands, puts it in the drawer again and takes another newer.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Right, the thing is simple, mother is hiding in a barn in the ouside of the city, I can't go in there but I know where is it because sometimes she calls me to take those two there. I don't know what is in there, but I can give you protection and a fool proof plan, you go, kill her, her children will die I will be free and I will be in debt with you and belive me, you want me to be in debt with you.

 

 **SIOBHAN** hands the contract to **SAM** who reads it completely focused.

 

**SAM**

(After few minutes reading it)

Here says you have the right to call us whenever you need.


	30. Chapter 30

**DEAN**

The right to call us? 

 

**SIOBHAN**

Okay, standard contract, there says that you make me a favour, I make you a favour and in the future if I have a creature that needs to be hunted I can call you if you're free and If you need information about any creature or a hunting buddy you can call at any hour. It's the same contract for all the hunters. 

 

**DEAN**

How many hunters are working for you? 

 

**SIOBHAN**

Forty five, including Frankie and Cecily, they're meganerds and know about you because of the Supernatural books, so when they accidentally found that her mum's boyfriend was actually a demon, the twin decided to start hunting. They're pretty cool, you know, to be hunters.

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** look through the contract and **SIOBHAN** gives them a pen.

 

**SAM**

(Signs the contract looking at his brother)

Seems legit.

 

 **DEAN** signs the contract but looks at **CASTIEL** and both their faces say they don't trust her. **CROWLEY** tries to take the contract to sign it but **SIOBHAN** takes it from **DEAN's** hands.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Uh-uh old man, if you want to sign one of my contracts, it will be one that we can exchange information as long it doesn't put at risk at any of the people I'm protecting.

 

**CROWLEY**

We will talk about it another day.


	31. Chapter 31

**SIOBHAN**

(Giving Dean a notebook)

Sure thing, old man, but by the moment here you have the plan to bring the big bad witch down.

 

 **DEAN** opens and reads the notebook, looking at the map in the first page, ripping the page when nobody's watching when sees **SAM** caught him and is throwing a bitch face in his direction.

 

 **DEAN** , **SAM** and **CASTIEL** get up and walk to the door of the office followed by **CROWLEY** , **SIOBHAN** gets up quickly.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Oh... no, no, no, no. Crowley, sit your ass down in this instant, you are not going.

 

 **DEAN, SAM** , **CASTIEL** and **CROWLEY** stop and look at **SIOBHAN**.

 

**SAM**

Why can't Crowley come with us?

 

**SIOBHAN**

Mother has her ways to control demons, even Crowley here would end up kissing her ass , if he goes, he will end under her control and you will have to confront mother, tweedle bitch and tweedle dumb plus him.

 

**CROWLEY**

You should respect me, I remember you I'm the king of hell, for much less than this I killed demons more powerfull than you. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

Welp, I suppose it's a good thing then that I'm just half demon, also you should be carefull, you don't want me to tell certain circles of hell about you and Lola and your activities during your time as blood junkie.

 

**CROWLEY**

How do you kn...?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, hello darlings, tonight I'll be updating "live", updating every two pages I write I will upload them.

**SIOBHAN**

I already told you, you may be the king, but I'm the one who hold the power, the information, I know too about the amnesic kid and his mother and the not so widow and the dog.

 

 **SIOBHAN** looks at **CROWLEY** smiling triunfant with her hands in her hips and then at **DEAN** and **SAM** , the three of them frowning, not knowing how or where did she got that information. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

Now go, go, go, we can chat later, but now you must hurry or she could get suspicious and then even me would be in trouble.

 

 **ROWENA** remains sitting, sighing while **CROWLEY** walks with **DEAN** , **SAM** and **CASTIEL** out of the house.

 

**SIOBHAN**

They're going to get themselves in trouble, aren't they?

 

**ROWENA**

Those idiots? Of course they will, as always. Do you have a plan B?

 

**SIOBHAN**

Are you kidding me? I have even a plan Z.

 

**ROWENA**

That's my girl.

 

**20\. EXT. HOUSE 1 - NIGHT**

**SAM** , **DEAN** , **CASTIEL** and **CROWLEY** walk towards the Impala.

 

**SAM**

Dean, why did you do that? Why did you ripped the page?

 

**DEAN**

Do you really trust her? I think there is something off about her. How did she know about them?

 

 **SAM** looks at him worried, not knowing what to say.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have publish this earlier, but I fell asleep, sorry, now I'm awake so I will be updating as I'm writing.

**DEAN**

We will go, but we will follow our own methods, we don't need a plan. We've never needed a plan before.

 

**CROWLEY**

And that's why you always end up breaking everything.

 

**DEAN**

Shut up Crowley, you listened to her, you shouldn't be coming, so go to hell and stay there.

 

**CROWLEY**

Squirrel you know you need me. Also, you said yourself you don't trust the girl.

 

**CASTIEL**

(Looking at Crowley)

If you try to betray us, I'm going to make you regret

 

 **DEAN** huffs, opening the trunk, trowing inside carelessly the notebook, closing the trunk with a hit and getting inside the car, followed by **SAM** , **CASTIEL** and **CROWLEY**.

 

**21\. EXT. ABANDONED BARN - NIGHT**

**DEAN** parks the Impala at some distance from the barn, where the car won't be seen. 

**SAM** , **DEAN** , **CASTIEL** and **CROWLEY** get outside the car and walk to the trunk, where **DEAN** and **SAM** load their guns with iron bullets with the devil trap carved on them, **DEAN** gives **CROWLEY** an anti-demon knife.

 

**DEAN**

Crowley with me, Cas, Sammy, you two from the back door.  

 

**22.INT. ABANDONED BARN - NIGHT**

**DEAN** opens the door, entering the place with **CROWLEY** behind him. The barn is dark and awfully quiet. **DEAN** walks towards the center of the place, seeing **SAM** coming from the other door.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!: MYSTERIOUS WOMAN is Siobhan's Mother but as both "have" the same name I decided to put her under the nickname of "Mysterious Woman" so there are no mistakes.

Suddenly a light brown haired woman, about 25, with black eyes, in a blue dress, comes out of the shadows and attacks **DEAN** from the back with a knife in her hand but **CROWLEY** throws her across de room with his powers before **DEAN** shoots her.

The woman screams and another female scream is heard in another corner of the barn.

 **DEAN** looks over where **SAM** was a second ago but now appears that he just banished as did **CASTIEL**.

A **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** , this one looking older, with black hair and green eyes, in an elegant green dress that matches her eyes, appears from behind a column.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

You must be the new minions of that ungrateful child of mine.

 

**DEAN**

(Almost growling, frowning while aiming at her)

Where are Sam and Cas and who are you?

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

I'm the mother of that stupid kid who sent you here to die, and there's no need for you to worry about your cute brother and your angel, they're save.

 

The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** points behind her, where suddenly a ring fire flames itself showing a trapped **CASTIEL** and the wounded light brown haired woman and a boy about twenty, both with black eyes holding **SAM**.

 

**DEAN**

(Alarmed)

SAM!!! CAS!!!

 

 **DEAN** tries to walk toward his brother but **CROWLEY** puts a hand over his shoulder. 

 

**CROWLEY**

(Almost growling, his hand tight around the handle of the knife)

Squirrel, be careful... She's got something prepared...

 

The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** looks at **CROWLEY** , raising both eyebrows surprised as if she notice him for first time, a smile spreading on her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** walks to **CROWLEY** who stays in guard, waiting for her next step. The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** murmurs some spell to which **DEAN'** s response is shooting her in the shoulder, making her scream in pain and backing up.

 

**DEAN**

Bitch, let them go, NOW!

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

I think you and Sion don't understand your position here, I'm the most powerful witch of my generation, I can make men kneel before me with a word, I can destroyYOU and your pathetic friends and I'll destroy that little traitor. 

 

**DEAN**

(Aims at the woman ready to kill her)

Go to hell.

 

 **DEAN** feels the tip of a familiar knife in his back, looks behind him seeing **CROWLEY** in some kind of trance, with his eyes red.

 

**DEAN**

Sonofabitch! Crowley! Wake up! 

 

 **CROWLEY** presses the tip of the knife with a little bit more of force into **DEAN's** back.

 

**DEAN**

Dammit!

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

He's mine now and you too but... I could be mercyful, I could let you, your brother and your friend go if you do me a little favour.

 

**DEAN**

(Sighing in defeat, clenching his fists with rage)

Talk.


	36. Chapter 36

**23\. INT. HOUSE 1 - NIGHT**

**DEAN** walks between the dim lights of the house, walking through the rooms and upstairs, hears noises from behind two black door where he supposes the two abominations are awake and uneasy. 

**DEAN** walks until the room at the end of the hall, looking through the door of a room with all four walls covered in books, in the center two armchairs facing each other and a lamp beside them. The room is quiet and the only noise that can be heard it's someone turning the pages of a book. **DEAN** walks until being right behind the armchair, aiming his gun at the person sit on it. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Completely calm)

Hi Dean.

 

 **DEAN** remains silent, still aiming at her, as if he's trying to gain the courage to shoot.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Still giving zero... "ducks")

Let me guess, you didn't follow my plan, you thought you could do it all alone, the king of assholes decided he was inmune to everything and got himself trapped under her spells like your brother and Castiel and she told you that if you kill me, she will let them go. Am I wrong?

 

 **DEAN** frowns, lowering his gun and surrouding the armchair until be face to face with **SIOBHAN,** whose eyes are focused in the book. 

 

**DEAN**

How do you know what happened? Where is Rowena?

 

 **SIOBHAN** moves her hand making a gesture to invite him to sit in front of her and **DEAN** obliges but with leaving the gun. **SIOBHAN** closes the book, leaves it over her lap and looks at **DEAN** sighing.


	37. Chapter 37

**SIOBHAN**

I sent her home and you didn't know anything about me before you came here, but I knew everything about you and I knew you would be a frigging dingus, also I saw you ripping the map, stealthy it's not your strong honeybuns.

 

**DEAN**

(conflicted with himself)

I'm sorry, but I must save them, she said I must kill you, I don't know if I can trust you, now the important for me is to bring back Sammy and Castiel, safe.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Eyerolling and getting up)

You stupid child, I may look younger than you but you need to remember that in fact, I'm older. I have a plan, you will trust me and do as I say. Now don't make me take your gun and shoot your pale ass with it, follow me.

 

 **SIOBHAN** walks out of the room and down the stairs, being followed by a silent **DEAN** as she opens the door to her office.

 

**DEAN**

What are we going to do? Why does your mother hate you so much?

 

 **DEAN** walks inside the office in time to see **SIOBHAN** opening a panel and take few little old looking books.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Looks at Dean almost as if offended, still looking through the little old looking books)

Wait, what? who said she's my Mum? I said she was a mother, I never said it was mine. My Mum was an innocent but stupid witch, daughter of druids, she was on a mission to find a book with secret knowledge hided in hell, but unluckily she found first someone with a way with words, who got her pregnant with my twin brother and then, later, in her way to the surface, she found a certain newbie crossroad demon, who helped her to find the book she needed but also got her pregnant with me. The day we were born, my Mum found the way to protect and hide my brother, but I wasn't that lucky and Mother found about us, kill Mum and kidnapped me because I had my father's blood and thought I could be of some use for her, also she had her idea there to make her own little army.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this page seems a little bit shorter, updating the script in pdf it cut part of Sion explanation from the previous page, so I decided to leave it all together. 
> 
> Each chapter is one page from the pdf version of the script because I didn't wanted to put it all together and in one "chapter" I think this way is more relaxed to read. So, as always, I hope you enjoy.

**DEAN**

(visibly confused)

But I thought... you could have told us, we thought she was your mother.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Finds the book she needs and takes from the same place a little box with ingredients she starts to mix)

Dean, Dean, Dean, that's your and your brother problem, you don't know how to read between lines, always read between lines, that's how I can get away with almost anything when I do a contract. I'm what you would call a Trickster, a honorary one, chosen by the other Tricksters but one nonetheless because I. always. have. a. Trick. up. my. sleeve.

 

**DEAN**

Sam and I met a Trickster once, Loki, well, his real name was Gabriel, the archangel, we confroted him a couple of times, he was a jerk but at the end he saved us. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Sighs rolling her eyes)

Yes, now he's a big baby If I don't send him his candy on time. 

 

** DEAN **

(Interrupted)

Wait, is he...?

 


	39. Chapter 39

**SIOBHAN**

Dean, as much as I would love to chitty chat with you but we don't have time, I don't want to leave my father in the hands of that bitch.

 

**DEAN**

Wait, What?

 

 **SIOBHAN** finishes mixing all the ingredients and puts everything on two little crystal bottles, walking to the door without even closing it, leaving a confused **DEAN** behind for few seconds, trying to deal with the new information.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Shouting OFFSCREEN)

Move your ass Winchester, we have killing to do!!!

 

**DEAN**

What are you up to?

 

 **SIOBHAN** walks again into the office, taking DEAN by his shirt, dragging him out.

 

**SIOBHAN**

You drive, I explain, now hurry up!

 

**24\. EXT. ABANDONED BARN - NIGHT**

**DEAN** parks the Impala and he and **SIOBHAN** get out of the car, **DEAN** gives his gun to **SIOBHAN** and takes another for himself, they look at each other in the eyes and **DEAN** halfs smile before start walking to the barn.

 

**25\. INT. ABANDONED BARN - NIGHT**

**DEAN** and **SIOBHAN** enter the barn, finding the **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** sitting over an elegant chair covered in blue velvet fabric, **CROWLEY** standing by her side, in trance, **CASTIEL** still in the ring of holy fire and **SAM** chained up at the other side of the woman and guarded by the two demons.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

Oh! Look what the cat dragged.


	40. Chapter 40

**SIOBHAN** remains silent looking at the witch, with her hands at her back in all moment, **CASTIEL** looks at **DEAN** , his eyebrows raising, he looks like he's about say something when **DEAN** winks at him with a half smile before walk to the witch, frowning.

 

**DEAN**

You want her, you kill her, I'm not killing a child.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

(Sighs dramatically and annoyed)

Oh! The good sweet heart of the hunters, not wanting their hands dirty with the blood of anything that resembles a child, what a pity.

 

**DEAN**

(Frowning, looking at her with rage)

Okay, I brought her here, now let them go, I want Sam and Cas out of here.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

No! I told you I would let them go If you kill my daughter, not bring her here.

 

 **DEAN** looks at her as if he's thinking in what she said, shrugs and nods making a face as if agreeing with her.

 

**DEAN**

Okay, seems legit, my bad.

 

**SAM**

(Looking betrayed)

Dean?! You can't be talking seriously! 

 

**DEAN**

(Approaching calmly to Sam putting his hand over Sam's shoulders looking at him in the eyes and smiling)

What?! Sammy, the lady's right, and if someone's right, you must accept it.

 

 **SAM** remains silent, not fully understanding but nodding slightly.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminding that MYSTERIOUS WOMAN is Siobhan sr but so anyone mistake one for the other I let them as Mysterious Woman.

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

(Raises one eyebrow confused)

What did my daughter to you? 

 

**DEAN**

(Smiles widely and innocent, shaking his head)

Her? nothing...

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

If don't want to tell me on your own, you will do it once I finish with you, Don't think you can fool me.

 

**DEAN**

(Bringing his hands to his chest)

Me? Fool you? I would never, I would never, ever dare to fool you.

 

The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** puts her hands over the armrests when suddenly **ROWENA** appears from behind the chair putting one of the handcuffs carved with symbols to block the magic of the bearer around the woman's wrist and throws the other cuff at **DEAN** who approaches the woman in two quick steps, catching it and handcuffing the other **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** 's wrist who tries to throw a spell at **DEAN** failing, leaving her chained to the chair.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

What did you do to me?!

 

 **ROWENA** walks at **DEAN'** s side, both smiling proud.

 

**ROWENA**

Revenge, plotting, play with you, you can choose, I also suggested to turn you into a hamster, but my idea was dismissed and one last thing my dear, you should watch out darling who you mess with... and I still look younger than you.

 

**DEAN**

(With his arms crossed over his chest)

And Classy, don't forget it.

 

**ROWENA**

True.

 

The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** looks at them venomously and then at **SIOBHAN** who has not said anything yet. 


	42. Chapter 42

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

You should know that the only one who can kill me it's here my lovely daughter and she won't do it. Isn't true? You wouldn't dare to kill your dear mother?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Smiling sweetly)

Of course I would never dare to kill my mom...

 

The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** smiles triunfant, looking at **ROWENA** and **DEAN**.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Shrugs making a face with her lips tight and raising both eyebrow)

I don't know exactly where is she right now but of course I wouldn't kill her.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

(Confused and alarmed)

What?

 

 **ROWENA** and **DEAN** start chanting two different spells at the same time, making the two demons yell in pain and the iron ring around **SIOBHAN'** s ankle.

 

 **DEAN** snaps his fingers and the holy oil fire goes off setting **CASTIEL** free and **SAM** as his chains fall to the ground and **CROWLEY** falls on his knees stunned and in pain.

 

**DEAN**

(Smiling widely and flashing his eyes in red)

Freedom, sweet, sweet freedom.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

No you didn't!!!

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Looking at Dean)

Yes, yes we did.

 

 **SAM** looks between **DEAN** and **SIOBHAN** now understanding walking to **SIOBHAN**. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN... Yes, Siobhan and Dean changed bodies.

**SAM**

(Looking at Dean)

You two changed bodies? How? I thought your demon powers were blocked.

 

**DEAN**

(Raising an eyebrow at Sam's word)

Moose, I'm still half witch and have a never ending number of tricks.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Watching the two demons, frowning annoyed)

Can you talk about this later?

 

The **DEMONIC GIRL** approaches **SAM** from the back. **SIOBHAN** aims quick at the **DEMONIC GIRL** shooting her in the stomach and the chest, making her scream scared.

 

**DEMONIC GIRL**

(Looking scared and innocent, trying to reach at the Mysterious Woman)

Mother...

 

 **SIOBHAN** shoots her in the head, the **DEMONIC GUY** seeing her sister dead run at **SIOBHAN** yelling at her, being stabbed by **CASTIEL** before he can reach her. **SIOBHAN** looks at **CASTIEL** with a tight half smile, nooding a thanks while **CASTIEL** looks at her.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

(Yelling mad at Dean)

You monster!!! I should have kill you with your mother when I could!!!

 

 **DEAN** approaches her, crouches to look her in the eyes and puts a finger over his lips making a "Ssshhh" sound, moment when the **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN'** s voice seems to disappear eventhough she tries to scream.

 

**DEAN**

(Talking in calm tone, almost a whisper)

You like the trick? Cain taught me this one some time ago, when I warned him about you. Now listen closely because I really, really hate to repeat myself. You've been doing what you wanted for too many years, you took my life from me, at twenty one you made younger again because you didn't want competitors when I wasn't interested in seduce your demons. You took my mother, my possibility of having a family, my son, you took our freedom, I raised that children you brought to me and you turned them into this... You took innocent lives, humans, angels... And even kidnapped Sam and Castiel to bribe Dean Winchester into killing me because you're too afraid of really trying yourself, but unluckily, today is your day to pay for everything you did, to everyone, even your own family and is going to be a hella painful for you.


	44. Chapter 44

**DEAN** kisses the **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** 's forehead and stands, approaches **SIOBHAN** and touches her shoulder.

 

**DEAN**

(Snapping his fingers)

Any last words?

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

(Laughing histerically)

You seem to forget that you will die with me and my other children will kill your friends.

 

**ROWENA**

(Walks at Crowley's side, pointing at the two corpses on the floor)

Oh darling, we just broke the bond with these two, the rest will die with you.

 

 **CROWLEY** gets up, looking at **DEAN** , **SIOBHAN** and **ROWENA** , smiling, not believing what his eyes see.

 

**CROWLEY**

I think I underestimate you.

 

**DEAN**

(Ammused)

Oh! You think, old man?

 

 **CASTIEL** gets his sword ready to stab the **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**.


	45. Chapter 45

**CASTIEL**

(Clenching his teeth)

What are we going to do with her? We should kill her.

 

** SIOBHAN **

(Worried putting a hand over the angel's arm)

You okay buddy?

 

**CASTIEL**

(Pointing at the Mysterious Woman with the tip of his blade)

She showed me all what she did, all the angels she killed, my brothers and sisters, all trying to reach immortality.

 

**DEAN**

(Sighs with regret in his face)

Let's finish this. Winchester, ready?

 

**SIOBHAN**

Are you sure you want to stick to the plan?

 

**DEAN**

(Winking at Siobhan)

Yes, trust me honeybuns, it will be more satisfying and funnier this way.

 

 **SIOBHAN** sighs shaking her head, aiming and shooting the **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** in the torso. **DEAN** bends in pain, clunching at his heart.

The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** bends in pain trying to set herself free from the chains, hissing in pain before laugh at **DEAN**.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

You... are dying too.

 

 **DEAN** looks at her with his forehead covered in sweat and smiles when a phone in his pocket rings signaling an incoming text, reads it and stands with a smile, cleaning his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket, smiling.


	46. Chapter 46

**DEAN**

You wanna bet? Seriously, I may think about going to Hollywood as my acting skills are too pro.

 

**CROWLEY**

(Smiles in a sadistic way)

I think I might enjoy her company in hell, in the torture room when she dies.

 

**DEAN**

(With his hands in his pockets, looking at Crowley directly in the eyes)

Hold on your horses Smartypants, in this exact instant is not her time to die. Castiel, would you please heal her?

 

 **CASTIEL** looks at **DEAN** offended and ready to punch him. **SIOBHAN** tries to calm him with a hand in his back. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

Buddy, trust me, do it.

 

**SAM**

(Trying to understand what's happening)

Someone can explain me why are we healing the witch when she's already dying? 

 

**DEAN**

(Takes a bullet out of his pocket)

I'm hella smart, and as I'm hella smart I did this little preciousness, this are not just normal iron bullets... These are perfect for a real revenge against a magic born witch.

 

 **ROWENA** looks at **DEAN** frowning.

 

**DEAN**

(Hiding the bullet again in his pocket and scratching the back of his neck)

I didn't mean you, you know it... True?

 

Hesitant, **CASTIEL** approaches the **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** and barely touching her forehead heals her.


	47. Chapter 47

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

(Still in pain, looking at Dean)

Why?

 

 **DEAN** walks with a key in his hands to take the handcuffs from the **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**. **SAM** runs to stop him, tackling **DEAN**.

 

**DEAN**

Get off of me, you moose!!! It's not time for hugs!!!

 

**SAM**

Are you crazy? After all she did, now you heal her AND free her? 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Facepalming)

Sammy... Let her go, I remember you that's my body and it's me who will feel the pain later.

 

 **SAM** gets up still a frown on his face, looking at **DEAN** who is still on the floor.

 

**SAM**

But Dean, you said...

 

 **SIOBHAN** stands a hand to make him stop talking and looks at him.

 

**SIOBHAN**

I know what I said, I was wrong, If you don't trust her, trust me.

 

 **SAM** helps **DEAN** to stand on his feet again and let's him open the handcuffs. With a hand on her stomach the **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** tries to run out of the barn but suddenly stops in her tracks looking at her hands.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

(Looking helpless)

What did you do to me?

 

**DEAN**

(Shrugs)

I already told you, they're not normal bullets, they're made to "kill witches" leaving the humanity intact, I let the Squirrel shoot you in a "sure death point" because he earned it, what can I say, I have a soft spot for the boy.


	48. Chapter 48

**ROWENA**

In terms you can understand dear, now you are completely and absolutely human.

 

**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**

No, you can't!!

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Aiming at the Mysterious Woman)

But we already did, now you should start run and never look back If you don't want me to shoot you again.

 

The **MYSTERIOUS WOMAN** starts running in fear disappearing out of the barn.

 

**CASTIEL**

(Clenching his fists)

She should be punished. 

 

 **DEAN** stands close to **CASTIEL** , **SIOBHAN** and **SAM** and pats **CASTIEL'** s shoulder before crossing his arms over his chest, looking satisfied at the door, raises one finger. 

 

**DEAN**

(Muttering)

You just wait...

 

 **CROWLEY** , with the hands in the pockets of his pants, walks towards the door slowly. 

 

**CROWLEY**

(Sarcastic)

As much as I enjoy your presence, I have a hell to run. 

 

 **CROWLEY** disappears with a smile in his face.

 

**DEAN**

(Laughing)

She's a magicborn witch that has lose everything and will start aging very soon... And he, well, he is Crowley, we won't have to worry about her.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Can we change back, please?


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, from now on Dean is Dean again and Siobhan is Siobhan

**DEAN**

Sure thing! your body has wobbly weird parts that I don't want to think of. Rowena, please, could you make us the favour? 

 

**ROWENA**

(Thinkful expression and mischievous smile)

I'm not sure... 

 

 **DEAN** and **SIOBHAN** look at **ROWENA** with a expression of disbelief.

 **ROWENA** laughs and chants the spell, a column of red smoke comes out of **DEAN'** s mouth and a column of white smoke comes out of **SIOBHAN** 's mouth and enter the other's body.

 **SAM** looks at **DEAN** closely.

 

**SAM**

Dean? 

 

**DEAN**

(Smiles)

Yes, at last, I was starting to feel out of me. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Groans and huffs)

Very funny Winchester, How can you even walk with that bowlegs? Are you an undercover cowboy or what?

 

 **SAM** looks at **SIOBHAN** laughing, **DEAN** frowning.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Yes, yes, you laugh all you want moose, you coming or what?

 

**26\. INT. HOUSE 1. OFFICE - DAY**

**SIOBHAN** is piling up some books and notebooks and little crystal jars and bottles with her back turn to the door. **DEAN** enters the room.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Please, if you have something in your mind say it, you are creepy just standing there.


	50. Chapter 50

**DEAN**

(Shifting not much comfortable with a possible "chick flick moment")

I was thinking,Where will you go now? 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Turns to face him, arms on her hips)

As much as I'm flattered that you have grown fond of me but it's not a good idea that you invite me to go to the bunker... 

 

**DEAN**

(Looks at her confused)

How did you...?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Sighs shrugging)

I've been in your head, remember?

 

**DEAN**

(Feeling awkward)

Right... So Crowley's daughter, eh?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Moving her eyebrows)

So Pink Satine, eh?

 

**DEAN**

(Raising his voice trying to defense)

It was one time... But I get it, not a word.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Atta boy. 

 

 **SIOBHAN** goes back to look she has everything, packing it inside an old looking box.

 

**DEAN**

(Looking at her)

Why?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Packing the crystal jars and bottles)

Hm? Why what?


	51. Chapter 51

**DEAN**

Why don't you want to tell him? I mean, now you are free, you could have a family, eventhough I understand it, it's Crowley. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Closes the box and looks at Dean, leaning against the table)

Squirrel, for humans like you, having family and show your love for them it's cute, yes, supernatural creatures will try to use them as bait but it's most likely they will make it alive, but... For demons and angels is a little bit different. If it's made of public interest that Crowley is my dad, all his enemies will chase me, and all my enemies will chase him, we would be each other's weaknesses and let me tell you that the ones waiting in line to occupy hell's throne are nothing like my father, Trust me, I met them personally, they would bring hell to earth. If he ever finds out, we both will be in danger.

 

**DEAN**

(Leaning against the wall)

And Rowena? She seemed to know about your identity, know who you were. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

Of course, it was her who found me and told me the truth, in fact she told me she was going to bring you three that's why I already had a plan.

 

 **SIOBHAN** takes the box just when **SAM** arrives, leaving the box in his hands.

 

**SIOBHAN**

There you go, this is the last box.

 

**SAM**

Hey! Why I'm the only one carrying things.


	52. Chapter 52

**SIOBHAN**

Because you're the only moose, and here your brother and I were having a broment.

 

**SAM**

(Snorts with a wide smile looking at his brother)

A broment?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Circling one of his arms with hers, leaning her head against said arm)

Come on moosey, don't need to be jealous, we can have our broment too.

 

**SAM**

(Trying to supress a smile)

Sure, why not? Oh! And before I forget it, there is a car parked out there.

 

**SIOBHAN**

It's my twin brother, he was born seven days before me and raised by my grandparents in the Fae Realm, which means, he's my personal hippie deer brobro.

 

**DEAN**

(Raises one eyebrow)

Deer?

 

**SIOBHAN**

Welp, he eats just salads and healthy stuff, but it's not as gigantic as our beloved moose. Okay, now everyone out!

 

 **SIOBHAN** let's **SAM** go, who starts walking out of the office. **SIOBHAN** takes two leather bags and gives one to **DEAN**.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Looks at Dean quietly)

Ailsa.

 

**DEAN**

What? 


	53. Chapter 53

**SIOBHAN**

Ailsa MacLeod, that's my real name, I remembered it after mother lost her powers, eventhough let's leave it as Sion, so no one suspects and of course for business matters.

 

**DEAN**

Nice to meet you, Ailsa.

 

**27\. EXT. HOUSE 1 - DAY**

**CASTIEL** looks at a little zone of earth with different medicinal plants, while **SAM** stands there looking at the unknown car with the box still in his hands. **SIOBHAN** and **DEAN** get out of the house with the bags, **SIOBHAN** walking towards the car, opening the trunk and leaving the bag inside. **SAM** and **DEAN** approach her, helping her put the box and the other bag inside the trunk before she closes it.

 

**DEAN**

Are you sure you don't want to come with us?

 

**SAM**

Yeah, the bunker it's safe, nothing and nobody would be able to get you.

 

 **SIOBHAN** laughs taking a folded paper from the inner pocket of her coat, handing it to **SAM** and giving a key to **DEAN**.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Boys, you two are really cute and even more with that thing of yours that make you adopt everyone who crosses your path. But I need some time alone with my brother, I think you'll understand that, so I'm giving you this house, it's a safe place, yesterday while you two were snoring, Castiel and I had some bonding time protecting each wall and cleaning it. So in case you need a safe house to hide from time to time, here you have it. 

 

 **ROWENA** gets out of the house in a purple dress and her cape, going directly to the car. 


	54. Chapter 54

ROWENA

Well boys, it's been a pleasure to see you again but it's time to go. 

 

 **ROWENA** opens the back door and gets in the car.

 

**SAM**

She's going with you?

 

**SIOBHAN**

She wanted a student I wanted someone to teach me what I don't know yet. Hey Cassie boy! 

 

 **CASTIEL** stands and turns around from the plants to look at them. **SIOBHAN** waves at **CASTIEL** and the angel waves back with a smile. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

Welp, now I must go, God wants me to do babysitting for him while he argues with his sister. Big Daddy Reaper, Umbridge and Willy Wonka are not going to take care of themselves, I will need to buy a ton of pizzas and fast food, books and dog food and candies, chocolate, cakes, pies... Before go visit them.

 

 **SIOBHAN** hugs **SAM** who returns the hug for a moment, when **SIOBHAN** hugs **DEAN**. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

Oh! Before I forget it, probably you notice Castiel it's maybe acting a little strange during few minutes, it's because I had to give him the catnip version for angels so he would be a little gone while my brother was here. 

 

**DEAN**

(Confused, looks between Castiel and Siobhan)

What? Why?

 

**SIOBHAN**

(In a hurry, walking backwards)

Don't worry, it's not dangerous, he'll be fine, I just needed him not to notice something.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end, it was frustrating but superfun write this, it was the first of I hope many many many scripts I will write.  
> I hope you like it, I tried my best but I'm sure I will do it much better with a little of time and lots of practice.
> 
> P.S. For the ones who think I'm giving more value to Dean and Siobhan over the rest of characters but this is not the last Supernatural I want to write and I will be giving a little more value to different character each time.
> 
> And feel free to tell me in the comments or in Twitter (@RobynLMoonwater) what you think about the script, don't be shy, all the good, the bad and what you think you would change to make it better so I know for the next.
> 
> Well, I leave you with the last page. Love you all!!! And as always, enjoy.

**SAM**

Not to notice what? 

 

**SIOBHAN**

That he was coming once and again when he was looking for Lucifer's nephilim because he was detecting the wrong nephilim.

 

 **SIOBHAN** laughs running at the door and getting in the car.

The car starts running  making a circle to turn around in the street, the window in the passenger side goes down and SIOBHAN takes his head out of the window, saying loud. 

 

**SIOBHAN**

I will call you when I find the girl, take care of each other, bye bye!

 

 **CASTIEL** walks at **SAM** and **DEAN's** side watching the car intensely before raise both eyebrows, looking surprised.

 

**28\. INT. CAR 1 - DAY**

**SIOBHAN** smiles looking at the driver, a man about 25 with blond red hair and blue eyes with beard and black baseball cap.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Punching lightly his brother's arm)

Hi Alexander. Good to see you again stupidhead.

 

**XANDER**

(Surrounding the back of her neck with his arm)

It's Xander, asshat, and it's good to see you too.

 

**SIOBHAN**

Ewww, let me go stinky butthead.

 

 **XANDER** laughs leaving her, driving and speeding the car.

 

**XANDER**

Well ladies, where to?

 

 **SIOBHAN** turns to look at R **OWENA** in the back sit, who is smiling.

 

**SIOBHAN**

(Smiling mischievous)

To the coven.

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, If you liked the two first pages ( and the rest too, of course...If not I'm sorry, I'll do it better next time), I hope you will come again Monday for the new upload, I will be working as fast and as hard as I can, but always trying to reach perfection, probably I have yet some ortographic mistakes, but I will be reviewing every single page and working on it constantly so you can read this script and imagine a real episode of the Supernatural Show. 
> 
> May Chuck be with you, loves and hope you had happy holidays.


End file.
